deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai96/Bad Company vs RRTS: Rapid Response Tactical Squad
Bad Company:The''' ''' four man squad from "B" Company of the 222nd Army Battalion more commonly known as "Bad Company", composed of troublemakers whose use in the battlefield is limited to the role of being expendable but is able to prevent a Russia invasion of the US. VS. RRTS: The Rapid Response Tactical Squad of Marines who are called to Mars to fight agaist Alien creatures and soon face off agaisnt "Zombies", Hell Knights, and Imps. WHO IS DEADLIEST! 350px-MP433Grach.jpg|MP-443 Grach 350px-UMP_45.jpg|UMP45 400px-XM8.JPG|XM8 400px-M60GPMG.jpg|M60 400px-HK-USP.jpg|Heckler & Koch USP 500px-Duke1.jpg|Heckler & Koch G36 (modified) 450px-Doomkidsheroguns10.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP5K (modified) Gau_19-2.jpg|Destroyer's Handheld Minigun X-Factors Bad Company/RRTS 93 Training 95 Edge RRTS: The RRTS are marines and Marine Training is better then Army Training. 94 Combat Experience 86 Edge Bad Company: They are fighting against ever single kind of Russian soldiers including Spetsnaz where the RRTS is fighting agaisnt monsters that don't fire back. 89 Teamwork 79 Edge Bad Company: The RRTS team is having members die right and left and then they arent working well together having fights and then Sarge killing The Kid. Where Bad Company works well as a team. 80 Extremism 95 Edge RRTS: They are just killing everyone including the Sarge who orders The Kid to kill the non-infected people and then does it himself he evens says it "We'er all killers Reaper". Bad Company's only extremism is blowing everything up they don't kill civillians. My Personal Edge has to go to Bad Company for more combat Experience, and better Teamwork. The Battle Bad Company: ''' '''RRTS: In the secret base on Earth where the RRTS team fought the demons the US Military sends Bad Company Redford, Preston, Haggard, and Sweetwater to secure the place and find out what happened to the team. Meanwhile the survivors of the RRTS team Sarge, Reaper, The Kid, and Destroyer are in the base looking for the demons. In the teleporter romm Bad Company is searching the area the RRTS team is on thewalkway above when they accidentally make a creaking noise and Haggard turns around with his UMP45 and opens fire and the RRTS team heads for cover. "Haggard what the h*ll do you hink your doing" Redford asks "well I heard a noise so I fired" "Did I give you permission to fire next time don't fire until I tell you to got it" "Well yea". "What do you think those guys are doing here" The Kid asks "Probably here to kill us since we know to much well we'er going to kill them first" Sarge replies. In a hallway the Bad Company is walking through it until Destoyer pops out with his Handheld Minigun and opens up killing Haggard Sweetwater then opens up on Destroyer with his M60 and kills Destroyer . The rest of the RRTS team come out and open fire on Bad Company who returns fire and the two squads exchange fire until The Kid kills Sweetwater with his Heckler and Koch MP5K (Modified) only to be killed when Preston fires a grenade laucher killing the Kid, and Sarge . Reaper retreats deeper into the base with Redford and Preston close behind. In what seems like the science room Reaper pops out from behind a wall that turns out to be the nano wall and kills Redford Preston fires at Reaper but Reaper deactivates the nano wall and a bullet riccochets hitting Preston's left arm and so Preston takes out a MP-443 Grach meanwhile Repaer decides to take out his Heckler and Koch USP. The two meet up in near the elevator where Reaper tries to escape only to be shot at by Preston and both take cover and exchange fire. Soon Reaper runs out of bullets and Preston with just one bullet left qucikly charges to the corner where he can get a view of Reaper and once he does he shoots Reaper in the head . Feeling sadness with the lost of his teammates/friends he proceeds to the elevator and goes back up to the surface Winner: Bad Company Battles out of 5,000 BD/RRTS 2,569-2,431 57.69%-42.31% Weapon Stats MP-443 Grach 55%-45% Heckler and Koch USP XM8 50%-50% Heckler and Koch G36 (Modified) UMP45 51%-49% Heckler and Koch MP5K (Modified) M60 30%-70% Handheld Minigun Expert's Opinion: Bad Company won because they had better teamwork and better weapons Category:Blog posts Category:Battles